


Zwei Jahre

by SchmokSchmok



Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Eine spontane Einladung und ein (wirklich überhaupt gar nicht) ernstes Gespräch. (Oder: 2016 dachte ich noch, Roger Davies könnte nicht ausreichend kommunizieren. Was ein Unsinn.)
Relationships: Roger Davies/Cedric Diggory
Series: green like gillyweed (adventskalender) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879318





	Zwei Jahre

**Author's Note:**

> _We were supposed to fuck one time, but we ended fucking two years._  
>  [[#_2377](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=316726#t316726)]
> 
> **CN: Essen, Gespräche über Sex**

Es sollte ein ruhiger und entspannter Tag werden, bis Cedrics Handy geklingelt und ihm eine Nachricht von Roger angezeigt hat, die erst ein paar Minuten warten musste, bevor Cedric sie lesen konnte. Normalerweise braucht er nicht so lang, um nachzusehen, aber Cho ist gerade da und Cedric teilt nicht gern seine Aufmerksamkeit; Roger kann warten.

Als er endlich nach seinem Handy greift und die Nachricht liest, nachdem Cho sich angezogen hat und gegangen ist, starrt er schwarz auf weiß auf eine Einladung zum Abendessen, die ihm vielleicht entgegen käme, wenn er nicht das Gefühl hätte, dass es ganz und gar schief laufen wird. Sein Magen zieht sich ein bisschen zusammen und das ist noch nie ein gutes Zeichen gewesen. Trotzdem tippt er langsam und bedacht ein _Ja, bis heute Abend, xo_ und macht sich dann daran, seine Wohnung ein bisschen aufzuräumen, weil die Feiertage vor der Tür stehen und sein Dad ihn über Weihnachten besuchen möchte.

  


* * *

  


Cedric zieht sich seinen Mantel an und verlässt seine Wohnung, um die drei Straßen zu Roger hinüber zu laufen, während er sich den gesamten Weg über fragt, warum es bereits so kalt sein muss und der Wind so heftig, dass er ihm den fallenden Schnee ins Gesicht treiben muss.

Es dauert nur ein paar Minuten, vielleicht eine Viertelstunde, dann kommt er endlich vor dem gelb gestrichenen Haus an, geht durch den Garten und drückt den mit _Davies, Weasley, Wood_ beschrifteten Klingelknopf, woraufhin der Summer ertönt und Roger ihn nach oben ruft. 

Kaum, dass Cedric den dritten Stock erreicht, kann er bereits den Geruch von Weihnachtsbraten wahrnehmen und ihm läuft ein bisschen das Wasser im Mund zusammen, weil er seit dem Frühstück nichts mehr gegessen hat und langsam aber sicher Hunger tief in seinem Inneren rumort.

Er lächelt, als er die rote Tür zu Rogers Wohnung aufstößt und seine Schuhe in den Flur unter die Garderobe stellt, nachdem er seinen Mantel ausgezogen und aufgehängt hat.

Mit langen, gemütlichen Schritten geht Cedric in die Küche und drückt Roger einen Kuss in den Nacken, der seinen Kopf zur Seite dreht und von Cedric einen weiteren Kuss auf seine Wange bekommt, bevor er seinen Kopf noch weiter dreht und sie sich richtig küssen.

»Hey«, flüstert Roger gegen Cedrics Lippen und grinst, bevor er ihn noch einmal küsst. Cedric wirft einen kurzen Blick über Rogers Schulter, um in einen der Töpfe zu linsen, aber jeder ist mit einem Deckel verschlossen und die wenigen Glasdeckel sind von innen beschlagen. Cedric hat also keine Ahnung, was es zu Essen geben wird, aber er ist gespannt.

»Sollen wir rübergehen?«, fragt Roger und dreht sich ganz in Cedrics Armen um. Er drückt Cedric noch zwei, drei, vier weitere Küsse auf die Nase, dann gehen sie zusammen ins Wohnzimmer. (Roger muss seinen beiden Mitbewohnern Oliver und Percy gesagt haben, dass Cedric herüber kommt, denn ihre Türen sind verschlossen und kein Laut dringt zu ihnen vor.)

Roger bringt nach und nach mehrere Teller mit Rouladen, Braten, Pasta, gedünstetem Gemüse und Kartoffelknödeln nach drinnen, bevor er als allerletztes mit zwei angerichteten Salattellern und einer Flasche Wein zurückkehrt. (Cedric hat bis gerade eben nicht einmal gewusst, dass Roger in der Lage dazu ist, mit einer Hand zwei Teller zu tragen.)

»Ich bin …«, Cedric legt seinen Kopf schief, »beeindruckt.« Er legt seine Hand auf den Tisch und beobachtet Roger, wie er ihnen die Teller füllt. »Wie komme ich zu der Ehre, dass Du mir ein Festmahl kochst?« Er grinst und greift, nachdem Roger sich hingesetzt hat, nach dessen Hand. Sein Daumen streicht über dessen Handrücken und er erhebt sein Glas, sodass sie anstoßen können.

»Ich wollte mit Dir über etwas reden«, antwortet Roger mit ernstem Gesichtsausdruck, während er ebenfalls sein Glas ergreift und es anhebt. »Ich bin der Meinung, dass das zwischen uns schon viel zu lang so geht.« Cedric zieht verwirrt seine Augenbraue nach oben. »Ich meine, das Ganze hier hat als One Night Stand angefangen und irgendwie vögeln wir jetzt schon seit zwei Jahren.« Cedric sieht noch immer nicht so aus, als würde er verstehen, worauf Roger hinaus möchte. Und er tut es auch nicht. »Das kann es aber doch nicht gewesen sein? Wir beide passen so gut zusammen und ich denke … wir sollten exklusiv sein.«

Sie starren sich einen langen Moment an und brechen schließlich gleichzeitig in Lachen aus. Cedric wischt sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel und sie stoßen mit einem leisen Klirren ihre Gläser aneinander.

»Du hattest mich fast«, stößt Cedric hervor und Roger grinst, als er seine Gabel in eine Zuckerschote stößt. »Ich fände es wirklich schade, wenn wir das hier beenden müssten. Ich küsse Dich gern, weißt Du?«

»Na, hoffe ich doch, Du verbringst ziemlich viel Zeit damit«, erwidert Roger und schneidet sein Bratenstück in kleine Stücke. »Die Weasleys, Woods und meine Eltern kommen und ich hab die Verantwortung für das Essen übernommen. Du bist nur mein Versuchskaninchen; musst Dir also nichts darauf einbilden.«

»Und die Showeinlage hab ich welcher Tatsache zu verdanken?«, fragt Cedric und verschränkt seine Finger mit Rogers.

»Achso, ja«, Roger lacht peinlich berührt, »letzte Woche hatte ich was mit so 'nem Mädel, das danach sofort von Beziehung geredet hat. _Mega_ stressig. Muss ich in Zukunft wohl doch erst abchecken, dass klar ist, dass ich keine Beziehung möchte. Hatte erst vor ein paar Wochen dasselbe Problem mit so 'nem Kerl.«

»Siehst Du, ich sage doch immer, dass sich die fünf Minuten, vorher ruhig darüber zu sprechen, lohnen.«


End file.
